


Defense!Tale: Notes and introductions

by CaptainKirbyPunch



Series: Defense!Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mild references to gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirbyPunch/pseuds/CaptainKirbyPunch
Summary: A description and general summary of what I hope to write: and AU of undertale that I randomly made myself, called Defense!Tale, as in the title, made for an OC named Conrad, and decided it would be a good idea to flesh it out into an actual story. This is the general notes, mainly to see if it garners any interest, hopefully so I can give myself more motivation to actually get writing, because I have trouble with it. Feedback is welcome and desired! This is also my first post to this site, so I'd also like feedback on if I'm using tags correctly, and that sort of thing.
Series: Defense!Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Defense!Tale: Notes and introductions

A main point I have is that in Defense!Tale, monsters have more mass in their bodies compared to other AUs, so they’re considerably larger, considerably stronger, and able to take more DT safely by that comparison. Other than that, more or less, the start is basically the same -- monsters and humans used to live on the surface, war eventually broke out, monsters were forced underground, things weren’t excellent but generally passable, Chara falls, and starts to grow up a little with the family before The Plan happens.

The Plan is where plot deviations start up more. First of all, Chara’s intentions in this AU are not to show Asriel how bad humans are, it is to give humans a chance, to try to re-establish communication. Chara believes in humanity in this timeline. In any case though, they go through with it, Chara dies, Asriel takes their soul to fuse and become Asra (Asriel + Chara, naturally), and they go to the surface.

From there, Asra is quite brutally attacked, and is given no chance to explain themselves to the humans they walked into. They stumble back through the barrier, in horrible condition (though still somewhat conscious because monsters have greater constitution in this timeline) and tell their parents everything. It’s left deliberately unclear as to whether all humans are like this or it was just a really unlucky coincidence.

In any case, because Asra was... well, I’m not sure how bad it is but it’s so bad that it basically makes Asgore, and for a bit, Tori, believe humans to be extremely violent (in comparison to “standard” AUs). This is what leads to the breakup, though, with Asgore falling to blind rage and vengeance with Tori still wanting to give a chance, and they eventually split.

Tori goes to the ruins and settles in, making friends and talking around, as Asgore rapidly militarizes the underground, and to a certain level starts a propaganda machine of sorts. As this happens, Tori starts to build her Resistance to counter, a pro-human movement to try to "convert" the underground away from the King's militaristic propaganda. This is the main background of things, before the main story starts, where Conrad will show up. 

Side note, in this timeline, Chara fell because a mix of bad parents and jealousy for other families that seemed healthy (thus Chara still having faith in humanity as a whole in spite of bad parenting), and that combined with the legends of monsters under the mountain, struggling with self-worth for other humans, they went there in the hopes of being accepted due to a lack of faith in their own ability to be accepted by other humans.

This is what I've got so far; I'll explain the "main" plot with Conrad in another post, if there's enough interest in this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
